powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Razor Hand
The ability to use one's own bare hands as stabbing and cutting weapons. Sub-power of Sword Arm. Variation of Blade Retraction. Also Called * Razor-Sharp Hand * Slashing Hands Capabilities The user can apply such force to their bare hands that they can use them as stabbing and cutting weapons. Applications * Cutting * Enhanced Mauling * Heart Rip * Impale * Razor Wind * Severing Associations * Blade Retraction * Claw Retraction * Elemental/Energy Blade Construction * Energy Strike * Enhanced Strike * Natural Weaponry * Piercing Charge * Sharp Body * Sword Arm Limitations * Ability is rendered null if the user is unable to use their hands. Known Users Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery File:Ulquiorra_stabs_Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) pierces Ichigo's chest with his hand, known to be his favored method of killing his foes. File:Impale.jpg|Wonderweiss Margela (Bleach) using sheer brute force to pierce through Ukitake's flesh. File:Grimmjow_tears_out_Askin's_heart.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) piercing through Askin from the back, tearing his heart out. File:Papillon_Pierces_Shishaku.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) using his razor sharp nails and superhuman strength to spear through his father; his favored method of dealing a deathblow. Superman Kills Joker.jpg|Superman (Injustice Comics) drives his hand through the Joker's chest, killing him. Eobard_kills_Cisco_to_protect_his_secret.png|Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (The Flash 2014) vibrates his arm to pierce through Cisco's chest. TamkillsGiran.png|Tambourine (Dragon Ball) using a Sidearm Flamer to pierce Giran's body. File:King_Piccolo_Pierces_Guard.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) piercing his hand through the vitals of a guard's chest, instantly killing the man. File:Nappa_Attacks_Tien.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) uses his Arm Break, allowing him to sharpen his punch to slice off Tenshinhan's arm. Dodoria's Blow.gif|Dodoria (Dragon Ball Z) pierces his hand through a Namekian warrior. VegetaKillsZarbon.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) using his newly acquired strength to punch his fist through Zarbon's stomach... Razor Hand by Vegeta.jpg|...and later decapitates Guldo with his bare hand. File:Ruthless_Blow.png|Freiza (Dragon Ball Z) using a Ruthless Blow to fatally pierce his hand through a cowering soldier. YamchaOwnedByDr.GeroAndroid19Ab.png|Android 20 (Dragon Ball Z) stabs Yamcha through the chest with his hand. PiccoloVsDr.GeroNV01.png|Piccolo's (Dragon Ball Z) bare hands are sharp enough to sever Dr. Gero's steel arm... File:PiccoloKillsBabidi.png|...and slice Babidi in half. EndgamePunch.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) impales Dr. Gero from behind with his bare hand. Beerus Stabs Goku.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) uses his hand to pierce through Goku's chest. Zamasu_Blade.jpg|With his God Split Cut technique, Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) uses Ki to sharpen his hand. Onimaru.gif|Ezel (Fairy Tail) is able to cut right through thick stones with his Onimaru technique. Larcade rips through Kagura's side.png|Larcade's (Fairy Tail) hand is capable of slicing through human flesh with ease. Jason Decap Punch.gif|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) severs Julius' head with a single punch. Knoxkills.gif|Knox (Heroes) punches through the body of the German. Liu_Kang_Flame_Fist.gif|Using his Fist of Flame fatality, Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) punches clean through Shao Kahn's chest. ANBU Kid Kakashiu.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) can use his Lightning Cutter technique to pierce through targets with his bare hand. File:Sasuke_Pierces_Naruto.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Chidori to sharpen his hand and pierce through Naruto's shoulder. File:Third Raikage (Naruto) Hell_Stab_Strongest_Spear.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) using Hell Stab to pierce through his targets with his fingers. File:Shigan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Shigan/Finger Pistol a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound Law removes Smoker heart.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using his Mes technique to remove a victim's heart. Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Using the Jigen-Tou, Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) phases into another dimension, allowing her to cut through virtually anything with her bare hands. Kirito Embracer.gif|Using Embracer, Kirito (Sword Art Online) can effortlessly pierce through flesh and armor with his bare hand. File:Mataza's_Dragon's_Claw.JPG|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) using Dragon Claw to slash through his targets and even a forest with ki focused at his fingertips. File:Billy_Miles_elevator.jpg|Billy Miles (The X-Files) cuts through an elevator door with his bare hand. File:Kamiya's_Psychic_Scalpel.png|Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) focusing his Spirit energy at his fingertips to create a razor sharp energy scalpel. Nanto Sei Ken.png|Practitioners of Nanto Seiken (Fist of the North Star) allow fighters to kill with their bare hands, ranging from hand-to-hand stabbing techniques to slicing enemies apart with air pressure with their bare hands... Rei's Nanto Suicho Ken.gif|...Rei's Nanto Suichō Ken (South Dipper Waterbird Fist)... Shu's Nanto Hakuro Ken.gif|...Shu's Nanto Hakurō Ken (South Dipper White Heron Fist)... Flash Step by Souther.gif|...Souther's Nanto Hōō Ken (South Dipper Fenghuang Phoenix Fist)... Razor Hand by Kenshiro.gif|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Hellsing Series Alucard Absolute Violence.gif|Alucard (Hellsing) Zeno's Hands (Hunter X Hunter).gif|Zeno Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) Killua's Nails.gif|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) Chimera slaughtering civilians.PNG|A barbarous member of the Chess Pieces, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) uses her hands to decapitate civilians at incredibly high speed. Lady Deathstrike head stab.jpg|Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) Lady Deathstrike Swag.gif|Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike (X2: X-Men United) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Arm Faculty Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers